Keith Lunahart
' Keith Lunahart' (キース·ルナハート Kīsu Runahāto) is a supporting character that first appears in Dissidia School Side III. Rika's younger brother and Roku's and Ren's cousin, he moved to Dissidia City along with his family and Ren when the new semester starts. Prior to the series, he is fallen down with an unknown illness thus he never goes to school and usually studies with his sister. Appearance & Personality Keith's appearance is identical to his game counterpart, having slightly longer black hair, aqua eyes, and white skin. During his first appearance, he wears a black shirt with red linings underneath a blue jacket, blue pants with a brown sling bag on the side, and blue sneakers. He also wearts a blue crescent pendant similar to Rika's but hers is purple. Like most characters, he wears different casual outfit with varying shades of blue and dark purple. He is rarely seen without his crescent pendant. Keith is portrayed with a kind and polite attitude as he always regarded someone older than him with the "-san" suffix although he regards Rika, Roku, and Ren as "Nee-san" and "Nii-san" respectively. He is also shown to be quite shy towards other peoples due to his inability to go to school because of unknown illness, so he studies at home with his sister tutors him. Because of his illness, this was took advantage by the Demons of Sins mostly Bel by kidnapping him although it causes Rika to succumbed into Incura Syndrome. Despite his kind attitude, Keith also shown to be strict towards others and can be very scary whenever angered as this was shown when he scares several Emblem Heartless back in line much to Rika's and Ren's shock,thus he was nicknamed by Ventus as "Meany Keith-san". He also loves his sister, Rika, but doesn't know why Rika has been protective of him and also why he never knows why his sister also leaves him behind, although he still loves Rika more than anything else. Due to his strong love for Rika allows Mog, his Moogle, to transform into a Bow-sword called Wayward Wind allowing him to able to protect Rika rather than her took more anything for him. He, like Roku, also owned a pet Moogle named Mog, who always accompanies him whenever he was alone. Unlike his sister, he cares for Mog and never treated him badly, this is the reason why Mog rather stays with Keith than Rika's much to the latters dismay. Story Past Dissidia School-Side Relationships Abilities Bow-sword: During the Assault of the Demons, Mog transforms into a Bow-sword called Wayward Wind for Keith to use. As the weapon stated, it can transform between a Bow and Sword for ranged and melee attacks respectively, similar how Rika does when she uses her Gunblade. He is shown to have capable of holding his own battles with or without Rika or anyone despite of having no past experience. Because of this ability, Cosmos was planning on having Keith to being tutored by the DSHS teachers in order to have him experienced of battling. Balanced Attacks: Like his cousins and Rika, he is also shown to have balanced between his physical and magical attacks although he is much more emphasizes on Magical Attacks as most of his attacks involving him shooting various magical arrows against enemies. Magic: Due to his emphasize in Magic, he is shown greatly of casting Magic with Black and White Magic respectively. Shantotto also stated that he is capable of mastering his Magic Spells at once even without learning. *'Black Magic': Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga, Aero, Aerora, Aeroga. *'White Magic': Cura, Curasa, Raise *'Spellblade': Sparkstrike, Galestrike. Saint Abilities Following his mother footsteps, Keith trains to became a Saint, a Mage who is capable of calming the dead spirits as well as communicating with it. Much to Rika's displeasure, Keith knows his full responsibility of becoming a Saint as well as its full consequences. Keith proves to be a skilled Saint as he is powerful enough of summoning the spirits of the original Seven Chosens of Fate despite the lack of training although causes him to faint and to make things worse, having in a critical condition due to his illness. *'Calm': Like most Saints, Keith is capable of calming a dead spirit by praying with his Saint Gem, which glows and summoned binds from a magic seal underneath the spirit and restrained them. Although in later case, Keith only prays with his Saint Gem and only needs to purify the spirit. *'Communication': Keith also capable of communicating with the dead spirits through his Saint Gem. Other people who aren't Saint also capable of communicating with the spirit although in need contact with the Saint's Saint Gem. *'Summoning': Despite the lack of training, Keith is capable of summoning a spirit with his Saint Gem. He is shown of capable of summoning the spirits of the original Seven Chosens of Fate in order to help Roku and his friends. Although, Keith's magic power are drained constantly if he uses this ability again as well as his illness causes the imbalance of his health and magic. *'Echo Sound': Echo Sound is a Level 5 Saint Ability. It allows the user to create a barrier of light in order to protect from a Spirit's deadly attack as well as reflecting back the spirit itself. In order the Echo Sound to be used, Keith has to pray first in order to charges his Saint Gem into full power. This ability is first seen when Keith uses it during the 2nd Assault of the Demons, where he creates a giant barrier around Cornelia City from the Sanctuary Forest. Trivia *Keith's personality might be a direct reference to Serah Farron from both Final Fantasy XIII as well as Final Fantasy XIII-2, this is might due the two has some resemblances, such as their moogle partners capable of transforming to their weapon of choice (with both being a Bow-Sword), capable of battling against enemies despite having no past experiences, as well as being a younger sibling for a Gunblade Wielder (Rika and Lightning respectively). **Interestingly, both of their Moogles shared the same name, Mog. *Keith's appearance and strong love for his sister is similar to Len Kagamine from Vocaloid as both of them has similar hairstyle (although Keith did not have a little ponytail like Len as well his hair being black) as well as having strong relationship with their siblings (although in Len's case that he and Rin can be portrayed either siblings or couples in variation of songs). *He seems to have a crush on Rika, his own sister, as it fully hinted towards his affection for her and how he shown signs of jealousy whenever other guys (except Roku and Ren) seems close to her. This is a target towards constant incest jokes, which also referenced several times by Ren in the series which is always annoyed by Rika herself after knowing it. Category:DSS Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters